Una Vida Distinta
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido Enzo,y no Damon,el que hubiese escapado de la sociedad Augustine en 1958?¿Cómo sería la vida del mayor de los Salvatore en la actualidad?¿Habría conocido a Elena alguna vez(one-shot)</html>


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a la CW y a LJ Smith.**

**Este fic participa en el reto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.**

**Aviso: Esta historia empieza a partir del episodio 5x09 **

* * *

><p>Stefan miró por la ventana hacia el día soleado que hacía. Se sentía un poco solo porque Elena había ido a la universidad pero no le importaba. Ya no estaban juntos. Cuando se transformó en vampira sus sentimientos por él dejaron de ser iguales. Al principio a Stefan le costó aceptarlo pero finalmente habían llegado a un entendimiento y habían logrado ser amigos. Estaba feliz por ella,ir a la universidad era su sueño y quería que lo cumpliese. Se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había pasado. Entró en su habitación , se sentó en la cama y sacó una foto de un cajón. Era antigua,en blanco y negro. En ella,Stefan,sonriente,posaba junto a un hombre de pelo negro y ,aunque en la foto no se podía apreciar,tenía los ojos azules. Su hermano mayor,Damon. Esa foto fue tomada en la década de los 40 en Nueva Orleans y fue la última vez que Stefan vio a su hermano. No es que a Stefan le importase,cada vez que se había encontrado con Damon había tenido problemas,pero en cierto modo lo echaba de menos. Muchas veces se sorprendía pensando dónde estaría y lo que estaría haciendo(nada bueno,seguramente). Había pensado en buscarlo pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar así que siempre lo había dejado en esa lista de tareas pendientes que todo el mundo tiene. De todas formas Damon podría haberse puesto en contacto con él y no lo había hecho así que Stefan suponía que a su hermano simplenente no le importaba. Aún así no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza. <em>¿Dónde estás,Damon?<em>pensó mientras contempla la foto.

* * *

><p>-Tu tío no es quien tú piensas.<p>

Elena estaba en la casa de Wes,tratando de convencer a Aaron de los malvados y oscuros propósitos de su tío(y de que no le disparase,claro). Lo cierto es que no sabía cuáles eran las ocupaciones de Wes,aparte de crear vampiros que se alimentaban de otros vampiros,lo que ya parecía bastante siniestro de por sí. También tenía bolsas de sangre numeradas,eso lo habían descubierto Caroline y Elena al torturarle. No había sido un trabajo agradable pero no tenían a nadie que lo hiciera por ellas.

-Por favor no lo hagas-le suplicó Elena.

Los instantes siguientes se le hicieron eternos. No sabía si ella podría ser capaz de destruir un vínculo forjado durante años en unos segundos. Aaron la estaba apuntando con la pistola y tenía el dedo sobre el gatillo. Elena rezaba para que las balas no fuesen de madera. Tras un momento de vacilación,Aaron disparó y Elena sintió el dolor lacerante de la bala. Cayó al suelo y sintió cómo le inyectaban verbena en el cuello. Después perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Damon miró a través de los barrotes,tendido en el suelo. Últimamente apenas se levantaba,¿para qué?Llevaba 70 años encerrado en esa celda,torturado cada día. Estaba convencido de que no volvería a ver la luz del día pero había algo dentro de él que se negaba a rendirse. Al menos hasta matar a todos los de la sociedad Augustine. Después le daba igual que lo ejecutasen pero antes iba a acabar con esos sádicos para siempre. De repente se escuchó un ruido y apareció ese médico,Wes ,con una chica morena. La dejó en la celda de al lado y se marchó sin decir nada. Damon miró a la chica detenidamente y sintió que el corazón se le paraba un instante.<p>

-¿Katheine?

¿Qué hacía allí?Él creía que estaría encerrada en la tumba. ¿Acaso había estado viva todo ese tiempo y se lo había ocultado?Tratándose de Katherine no le sorprendería. Había reflexionado mucho sobre ello y había llegado a la conclusión de que Kathetine había sido una manipuladora y una mentirosa y él,un tonto por enamorarse de ella.

-¡Que no soy Katherine!

Damon se sorprendió por el arranque de la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres que piense si las dos son iguales?

La chica suspiró y dijo:

-Perdona. Normalmente no soy tan brusca pero es que esto de estar encerrada le come los nervios a cualquiera. Soy Elena.

-Damon.

-Te diría encantada de conocerte pero bajo estas circunstancias...

-Ya,lo entiendo. Este no es lugar de citas precisamente.

-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

-Llevo 70 años encerrado aquí,princesa. Si supiese una forma de salir ya lo habría hecho.

-¿Nunca lo has intentado?

-Sí,con un cabrón que se hacía llamar mi amigo. Pero me dejó tirado y se fue.

-Lo siento.

_No,desde luego que no es Katherine_ pensó. Era mucho mejor que ella. Apenas le conocía y aún así se estaba disculpando con él.

-No es culpa tuya-le replicó.

Se quedaron allí un rato en silencio hasta que Damon le preguntó:

-¿Cómo se transformó una chica tan inocente como tú en vampira?

-No soy inocente. Y es una historia muy larga,te aburrirías.¿Por qué no me cuentas tú la tuya?

-Si la tuya es larga,la mía es empalagosa. Te sentirás enferma para cuando termine.

-Estoy segura de que no. Venga,cuéntala.

Damon estaba a punto de contestarle de malos modos que no le apetecía pero cuando miró a esos ojos castaños algo dentro de él se ablandó y pensó _¿qué diablos?_

-De acuerdo pero después me cuentas la tuya por muy larga que sea.

-Trato hecho.

Damon empezó a relatar la historia de cómo había conocido a Katherine y cómo esta había jugado con él y con su hermano pero cuando iba por la mitad se dio cuenta de que Elena estaba pálida y le preguntó:

-¿Te pasa algo?Te dije que te sentirías enferma para cuando terminase pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Eres Damon Salvatore.

Damon no entendía por que la chica decía eso como si fuese una gran revelación.

-Sí,¿y qué?

Elena le miró a los ojos y Damon se sintió cómo si le golpeasen con un bate. Esa mirada podría quitarle el aliento a cualquiera.

-Salí con tu hermano durante un tiempo.

Ahora sí que se sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado con un bate y se rio por lo ridículo que era sentirse así por alguien que acababa de conocer. Y una vez que empezó a reírse,ya no pudo parar. Elena le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te ríes?

-Entre otras cosas,porque mi hermanito estuvo saliendo con una chica que es igual que su ex-novia. Es el único vampiro capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

-¿Me estás llamando piedra?-dijo la chica también riéndose.

Estuvieron así un buen rato y Damon se dio cuenta de que le encantaba la risa de Elena. Le daba alegría a ese mundo oscuro en el que vivía. Eso sí,su revelación le había hecho acordarse de Stefan. Al principio se había enfadado con él por no venir a rescatarle pero con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Stefan no podría haber sabido lo que le había pasado. Aún así,70 años sin ver a su hermano mayor deberían haberle hecho sospechar algo.

En ese momento un chico rubio entró en la habitación y Elena le dijo:

-Aaron,¿por qué has hecho esto?

-¿Has sido tú la que has matado a mi familia?

-¿Perdona?-dijo esta,confundida.

-Todos los miembros de mi familia han sido asesinados desde los años 50.¿Fuiste tú?

_Mierda_ pensó Damon. Era evidente que Enzo se había apropiado de su idea.

-¡Yo ni siquiera estaba viva en esa época!-dijo Elena.

Entonces Aaron sacó una pistola y Damon,intentando salvar a Elena,dijo:

-Es cierto. Yo sé quién ha estado cometiendo esos asesinatos.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Aaron apuntándole con el arma.

-Un vampiro llamado Enzo. Se escapó de aquí en 1958 Aunque yo le di la idea para ser honestos.

-¿Tú le diste la idea de matar a mis padres?

-Entre otros-dijo Damon con una sonrisa burlona.

El rostro de Aaron se contorsionó de rabia y Damon apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la bala atravesase su cráneo y el mundo se volviese negro.

Damon despertó unas horas después. Se levantó despacio y miró la celda de al lado. Elena ya no estaba allí. Eso le provocó una extraña aprensión. No quería que le hiciesen daño a esa chica tan alegre a pesar de que acababa de conocerla. Buscó una forma de salir de allí y la encontró cuando vio el casquete de la bala que Aaron le había disparado. Estalló la cerradura con él y salió de la celda. Por desgracia no tenía ni idea sobre dónde podría estar Elena e iba a necesitar ayuda. Y sabía exactamente dónde conseguirla.

* * *

><p>Stefan estaba haciendo la maleta. Lexi le había insistido para que hicieran un viaje juntos a Philadelphia y,cómo no tenía nada que hacer,había aceptado. Lo cierto es que su amiga le había servido en muchas ocasiones como apoyo,no sabía que haría sin ella.<p>

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse algo totalmente inesperado: Damon estaba frente a él,mirándolo con sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo. Tampoco se esperó lo que vino a continuación:Damon le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando Stefan se recuperó de la impresión le gritó a su hermano:

-¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?

-Yo te voy a decir a lo que ha venido,imbécil-dijo Damon visiblemente enfadado.

Quince minutos después Stefan estaba sentado con una copa de whisky en la mano aunque no era nada comparado con las que se había bebido Damon,que prácticamente había vacíado el mini bar. Pero por mucho que Stefan bebiera,no podía ahogar la culpa que lo corroía por dentro.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo,-no lo sabía.

-Eso es evidente-replicó Damon,malhumorado.-Poco me has echado de menos en cuanto ni siquiera te has esforzado en buscarme en siete décadas.

-¿Lo hubieras hecho tú?

Damon puso una mueca y dijo:

-Bien jugado.

Entonces sonó el móvil. Stefan miró la pantalla:era Caroline. En cuanto Damon le contó a su hermano la situación de Elena,este había llamado a Caroline para pedirle ayuda.

-He hablado con Aaron y he averiguado que Elena podría estar en la antigua consulta de su padre.

-Vale,gracias. Damon y yo nos ocupamos de esto.

-¿Damon?¿Te refieres a ese hermano que no habías visto en años?

-Es una historia muy larga,ya te la explicaré.

Stefan colgó y miró a Damon que le dijo:

-Vamos a rescatar a tu exnovia y matar a ese molesto doctor psicópata. Después podré terminar de vacíarte el mini cierto tienes unas bebidas horrorosas.

Stefan no pudo evitar sonreír. Había echado de menos a su hermano.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la consulta en diez minutos. Damon se había fijado en algunos adelantos tecnológicos,como el móvil,que le habían llamado la atención. Tenía que ponerse al día después de estar tantos años encerrado pero lo principal en ese momento era rescatar a Elena. Lo cierto es que la situación era un poco ridícula:iba con su hermano a salvar a su exnovia que era igual a la exnovia del propio Damon.<p>

-Conque este es el otro Salvatore.

Damon se giró para ver a una chica rubia mirándolo de arriba a abajo. _Las rubias no son mi tipo pero no está nada mal_ pensó Damon.

-Encantado,Damon Salvatore-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Caroline Forbes-respondió esta,estrechándosela.

-Caroline,¿no te dije que lo teníamos controlado?-dijo Stefan.

-Si tuviera un dolar cada vez que me has dicho eso y las cosas han salido mal ahora sería rica.

-Esto es peligroso.

-Soy una vampira adulta-replicó Caroline con voz indignada.-Puedo cuidarme de mí misma.

-Te transformaste hace un año,no exageres.

-¿Y cómo te transformaste?-le preguntó Damon,movido por la curiosidad.

-Katherine me asfixió con una almohada la muy...-Caroline se interrumpió y respiró hondo antes de proseguir.-Gracias que Stefan me había dado su sangre antes para salvarme de un accidente de coche.

-Mi hermanito,siempre el héroe,¿verdad?-dijo Damon mirando a Stefan con sorna.

Stefan resopló y dijo:

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar en la consulta?

-Abrimos la puerta,matamos a Wes y problema resuelto-dijo Damon.

-¿Siempre es así?-preguntó Caroline señalando a Damon.

-La mayor parte del tiempo-contestó Stefan.

Damon le miró con cara de pocos amigos y se limitó a abrir la puerta. El sitio era oscuro y polvoriento,como si nadie hubiese entrado allí durante bastante tiempo. Por un momento Damon temió haberse equivocado de lugar. Entonces vio una pequeña puerta en la pared y la abrió. Daba a un sótano. Bajaron por una escalera y vieron a Elena atada a una camilla. Wes estaba inclinado sobre ella,a punto de inyectarle una jeringilla en el cuello y Damon se lanzó contra él. Wes intentó oponer resistencia pero no pudo hacer nada,Damon le partió el cuello y,para ser sinceros,disfrutó con ello. Se giró para ver que Stefan y Caroline ya habían desatado a Elena. Esta le estaba mirando.

-Al final conseguiste escapar,¿eh?

-Estoy lleno de recursos.

Elena sonrió y Damon sintió que su mundo se había iluminado. Y estuvo a punto de reírse otra vez. Porque en ese instante se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p><span>Un mes después:<span>

- Deja,que tengo que ir a la universidad.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

Damon finalmente dejó que Elena se levantase de su cama. Esta se vistió y le dio un beso antes de salir de la habitación. Damon se desplomó en la cama,satisfecho. Hace sólo un mes estaba encerrado en una celda mugrienta y ahora tenía todo lo que quería. Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Elena. Salió de la cama,se vistió y bajó al salón. Allí estaba su hermano,sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo Damon.-¿Romeo y Julieta?

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?Podríamos ir al bar.

-¿Por qué?

-Elena se ha ido a la universidad y me aburro. Ya sabes que este pueblo es demasiado tranquilo.

-Eso lo dices ahora porque acabas de llegar-contestó Stefan,riéndose.-De acuerdo,vamos.

-Oye,¿estás seguro de que no estás enfadado por mi relación con Elena?No es que me importe pero...

-Estoy seguro. Lo mío con Elena es agua pasada. Pero si la tratas mal vamos a tener problemas.

-Me parece justo.

Stefan se paró a mirar el móvil y Damon le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Caroline informándome de esos brujos,los viajeros-respondió Stefan.-Creo que nos van a dar problemas.

-Exageras. Seguro que podemos encargarnos de ellos. Anda-dijo agarrando a su hermano por el brazo-¿vamos a tomarnos esa copa o no?

Stefan asintió y montaron en el nuevo Camaro azul que Damon había comprado. _Sí,_pensó Damon,_nada puede salir mal._


End file.
